


Braven

by Miinalee



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jeon Jungkook, Pregnant Jungkook, Size Difference
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: Orang-orang ini yang membuatnya selalu ingin pulang langsung ke gereja setiap jam sekolah usai. Mereka membuat keributan di seluruh bagian Detroit. Pembunuhan, kerusuhan, perampokan, pemerkosaan, pemerasan, dan perang antar gang. Belum lagi rombongan motor yang berisik dan selalu menguasai jalan... Melanggar lima dari Sepuluh Perintah Allah, mereka bukan orang baik, Jungkook sering dengar itu di gereja. Dan orang-orang ini, pasti dari kelompok sejenis kan? Melihat cara mereka berpakaian, pasti iya.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Arthur Curry
Kudos: 1





	Braven

**Encounter** _/ɪnˈkaʊntə,ɛnˈkaʊntə/_

an unexpected or casual meeting with someone

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terduduk di depan 7 Eleven Hillsdale, map kuning besar diapitnya di tangan kiri. Ia sudah membawa-bawa map itu sejak pagi, berharap ada satu saja toko bersedia menerimanya sebagai pekerja _part-time._ Tapi tentu saja tidak satupun bersedia menerimanya. Ia belum lulus sekolah, meskipun itulah alasan kenapa Jungkook hanya menginginkan pekerjaan paruh waktu, karena ia tahu hanya tipe pekerjaan itu yang mungkin masih bersedia menerima pelajar tingkat dua sepertinya.

Tapi nyatanya...

Detroit memang bukan kota yang ramah pekerja.

Berbagai alasan diterimanya. Wajah yang tidak menarik, tinggi badan kurang, berat badan tidak cukup menakutkan, terlalu ringkih- dan sederet komentar rasis lainnya.

_Aku sudah berusaha..._

Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya sendu. Kota ini penuh debu, asap, sengak aroma rokok dimana-mana dan mungkin bau pesing di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Hillsdale bukan kota besar, tidak semaju Battle Creek, Forth Wayne, atau Michigan. Tingkat kriminalnya yang tinggi dan geng motor yang terkenal hingga ke Washington DC membuat kota ini dicoret dari map turis. Tidak ada yang menarik turis untuk datang ke kota ini.

Jungkook bahkan tidak paham bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di kota ini.

Ia tidak punya darah Amerika, Eropa, atau sedikit saja Australia. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, siapapun tahu Jungkook bukan orang Kaukasia. Dan namanya, _Jeon Jungkook..._

Sialan _._ Hanya 10 orang dari semua orang yang pertama kali berkenalan dengannya bisa mengeja nama itu dengan benar. Sisanya memutuskan untuk menulis Jeon sebagai John, dan Kook sebagai Cook. Meskipun jika dilafalkan terdengar sama, tapi Jungkook tetap jengkel bila seseorang melakukan itu padanya.

15 tahun lalu lembaga penampungan anak di Korea Selatan memutuskan untuk membuangnya ke Amerika. Negara itu tengah berkonflik saat Jungkook bahkan belum bisa bicara. Mereka melakukan itu dengan harapan bayi yatim-piatu bernama Jeon Jungkook bisa menemukan keluarga dan orangtua baru. Di Negara baru, di kota baru, yang lebih damai dan merdeka.

Mereka membuangnya kemari, dengan wajah Korea ini, nama Korea ini, tanpa sedikitpun pengetahuan dan kemampuan berbahasa Korea. Selama 15 tahun ia dirawat oleh Gereja Pemerintah Detroit, dan tidak satupun pasangan orangtua yang datang memilih Jungkook. Mungkin ada dua satu mata meliriknya, tapi saat melihat rambut emas dan wajah Kaukasia anak lainnya, rambut gelap Jungkook redam oleh cahaya mereka.

Selama lima tahun terakhir sebenarnya peminat akan anak-anak asia dan anak-anak Nigeria mulai meningkat. Sejak presiden Obama memerintah Amerika, tiba-tiba saja semua orang bicara tentang pluralisme. Tapi sudah terlambat bagi Jungkook, ia sudah tumbuh melewati usia favorit adopter. Ditambah lagi alasan lain tentang dirinya, membuat kesempatannya untuk diadopsi semakin punah. Tidak ada satupun pasangan suami-istri mau mengadopsinya setelah mengetahui fakta itu.

Sekarang tiga bulan sebelum ia ditendang dari Gereja, Jungkook harus menemukan pekerjaan yang tepat. Tidak sejahat itu sesungguhnya, tapi Pengurus Gereja sudah sangat lembut mengatakan bahwa tiga bulan lagi batas kewajiban Gereja untuk menampungnya akan berakhir. Jungkook harus menemukan pekerjaan sebelum tiga bulan, setidaknya cukup membayar kosuntuktempatnya hidup, dan cukup memberinya makan di luar makan siang sekolah. Pemerintah tetap akan membiayai sekolah Jungkook, hingga ia lulus SMA. Tapi Jungkook merasa seperti dipaksa mengalami dewasasebelum waktunya, tepat saat teman-temannya masih menikmati Legend of Zelda dan Pokemon Go.

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk lututnya dan berdiri lagi, mengumpulkan segenap niat dan tekad ' _Aku harus bisa makan setelah ulang tahunku yang ke 17!'_

Terdengar tidak lucu jika ia harus jadi gembel setelah _sweet seventeen._ Anak lain dapat kado mobil saat usia itu. Dan Jungkook terancam menggelandang di jalan jika tidak dapat pekerjaan sekarang.

 _Mungkin aku bisa coba yang lainnya. Perawat bayi?_ Tidak, orang-orang lebih suka perawat wanita. Pencuci mobil? Pekerja di bengkel? Ia tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa.

Jungkook menatap ke kiri, tepat saat ia melewati sebuah bengkel yang sepi. Tanpa pikir panjang anak itu berbelok dan masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Toko itu khusus menjual perlengkapan dan aksesori motor, di bagian luarnya ada dua pompa bensin tepat di depan toko, dan di sisi kirinya ada bengkel kecil. Hanya satu orang berjaga di belakang meja kasir.

Jungkook sejujurnya agak malu, pria paruh baya itu menatapnya datar, seperti menilai dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya. Ia tidak mendapatkan sambutan yang ramah, sekalipun jika ia datang sebagai pelanggan.

"Pergi, nak. Aku tidak butuh karyawan baru."

Jungkook terkesiap, bahkan belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Tapi anak itu menolak menyerah dan pergi.

_Ia harus dapat pekerjaan. Harus._

"Aku bisa mencuci mobil, dan motor, dan mengganti oli kendaraan. Gereja membuatku melakukannya sejak tahun lalu. _Please, ser,"_ Jungkook meletakkan map dan mengatup tangannya di depan dada, sesungguhnya merasa agak malu karena berdusta soal kemampuan yang diaku-akuinya itu. "Aku bersedia digaji dibawah standar. _Please, ser."_

"Kau masih sekolah. Belajar yang benar agar kau tidak perlu bekerja di bengkel. Pulang, nak. Sebelum aku harus mengusir dengan kasar."

"-Aku bisa memasak juga. Dan aku cekatan, _ser."_

" _NAK._ Pergilah, kumohon. _"_ Pria itu berdiri lebih tegap, mungkin bermaksud mengusir Jungkook menggunakan tangannya. Baru Jungkook sadar pria itu lebih tinggi dari perkiraannya. Jungkook mundur selangkah, sebenarnya agak takut. Tapi bayangan hidup tanpa atap di atas kepalanya jauh lebih menakutkan lagi.

"Aku benar-benar butuh pekerjaan, _ser._ Kumohon."

Keduanya saling berpandangan, sebentar saja Jungkook seperti melihat kilat iba di mata pria paruh baya itu. Ia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun terpotong saat suara bel di pintu masuk berdeting.

Enam pria masuk beriringan, menatap sekeliling seperti tempat itu milik mereka. Mereka semua mengenakan jaket kulit yang serasi, dengan logo yang sama di bagian punggung. Dua orang berwajah hispanik dan sisanya kaukasian plontos persis tampilan neo-nazi dari negara bagian.

 _Gang_ _._ Jungkook langsung tahu, meski tidak bisa menduga dari kelompok mana mereka berasal.

Orang-orang ini yang membuatnya selalu ingin pulang langsung ke gereja setiap jam sekolah usai. Mereka membuat keributan di seluruh bagian Detroit. Pembunuhan, kerusuhan, perampokan, pemerkosaan, pemerasan, dan perang antar gang. Belum lagi rombongan motor yang berisik dan selalu menguasai jalan... Melanggar lima dari Sepuluh Perintah Allah, _mereka bukan orang baik,_ Jungkook sering dengar itu di gereja. Dan orang-orang ini, pasti dari kelompok sejenis kan? Melihat cara mereka berpakaian, pasti iya.

Hati kecilnya saat itu membisiki Jungkook untuk diam-diam keluar dari sana. Ia tidak boleh berurusan dengan orang-orang ini. Mereka pasti bawa senjata, entah diletakkan dimana. Jaket kulit dan _jeans_ yang mereka kenakan bisa saja menyembunyikan _handgun_ dan pisau kecil.

 _"Hello,_ Kirk," pria berkepala plontos itu maju, sempat melirik Jungkook namun mengabaikan anak itu. Saat berbalik, Jungkook bisa melihat tato swastika di belakang kepalanya. Diukir sengaja dengan tinta merah dan hitam, persis milik Nazi di masa lalu.

"Satu _grand_ , Kirk. Dan satu minggu sesuai janjimu. Sebaiknya uang itu sudah siap."

Jungkook tidak tahu apa masalah diantara mereka, dan ia tidak seharusnya tahu. Anak itu seharusnya mengendap diam-diam dan segera kabur dari sana. Tapi Jungkook malah tetap berdiri, di depan referigator, menonton mereka semua. Mungkin bukan ketakutannya sendiri yang menahan Jungkook tetap berdiri disana. Pria itu, pria paruh baya bernama Kirk itu mundur sedikit. Jungkook bisa melihat ada ketakutan di wajahnya yang sudah tua.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya 1000 dollar dalam rekeningku, Damien," suara itu berubah memelas. Jungkook bertanya-tanya apa suaranya terdengar semenyedihkan itu saat memohon pekerjaan beberapa menit lalu.

"Beri aku satu bulan..." Kirk memohon.

"Tempat ini pasti laku terjual untuk satu grand."

" _Jangan- please._ Ini rumahku, satu-satunya hartaku."

"Satu minggu. Dan satu minggu sudah berlalu."

Tangan pria itu maju, melewati meja, menarik kerah kemeja Kirk hingga pria itu berjinjit setengah tercekik.

" _P-please..."_

Jungkook tercekat. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, seperti refleks ingin membantu. Tapi ia bukan _superhero._ Dan lihat orang-orang itu, berat badan mereka masing-masing mungkin dua kali lipat dari Jungkook. Ia seharusnya pergi, seharusnya...

Tapi tanpa sadar anak itu bersuara, lebih tegas dari yang bisa dibayangkannya-

"Dia bilang dia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Tolong pergi, _ser."_

Jungkook langsung menyesal. Namun sudah terlanjur, ia jadi ikutan tercebur dalam situasi mengerikan ini. Sekarang mata orang-orang berdosa itu beralih padanya.

"Apa ini? _Tweety Bird?_ Manis sekali. Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?" satu pria itu mendekat ke arahnya, satu langkah dia maju, satu langkah pula Jungkook bergerak mundur.

Mereka memandang lebih lama. Menelisik Jungkook dari ujung kening hingga ke ujung kakinya. Jika tadi Jungkook diabaikan sepanjang waktu, kini anak itu sendiri yang mencari masalah.

"Dari suaranya pasti laki-laki. _Oh,_ aku banyak lihat di TV wajah-wajah sipit pucat begini. Cina? Taiwan? Wanita dan prianya memang susah dibedakan."

"Siapa dia, Kirk? Diam-diam kau memungut anak secantik ini?"

 _Cantik._ Jungkook merinding, teringat lagi aksi kriminal gang penjahat ini. Merampok dan memperkosa... Apa mereka juga tertarik pada pria? _I'm so dead._ Sekarang bukan soal sesuap nasi dan tempat tinggal lagi yang jadi kekhawatirannya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk pergi, nak. Pergilah sekarang, aku tidak punya pekerjaan untukmu. Aku bahkan tidak punya uang untuk membayar para _gentleman_ ini."

"Itu hutangmu, Kirk. Hutang yang harus kau bayar. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kami mem _bully_ mu. Atau bagaimana kalau..." pria itu melirik Jungkook, caranya menatap membuat Jungkook ingin sembunyi saja dan menyesali kecerobohannya ikut campur dalam persoalan ini.

"Kau bisa cicil _setengah_ hutangmu dengan mengoper anak ini."

_WHAT?!_

"Biarkan anak itu pergi, Damien. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya."

"Begitu, kah?" Damien, pria plontos bertato swastika itu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook. "Kemari, nak."

Jungkook tidak bergerak. Tentu saja anak itu menolak bergerak, sampai pria itu mendelik dan berseru padanya. Seakan-akan kalau Jungkook tetap memutuskan untuk tidak menurutinya, satu jari akan dipotong sebagai bayaran.

"KEMARI!"

Jungkook gemetar, tapi tetap kokoh berdiri mempertahankan harga diri. " _No."_

 _"Bold bird, aren't you?"_ Damien menggertakkan giginya.

 _"_ Pergi sekarang sebelum kutelpon polisi," Jungkook mengancam tanpa berpikir lagi. Entah darimana datangnya suara berani itu, mungkin ada setan yang merasukinya. Ia bahkan tidak punya ponsel, _Jesus Christ!_

 _"_ Makin manis saat marah, _eh?"_ Damien berjalan ke arahnya, mengulurkan tangan bermaksud meraih lengan Jungkook.

 _"_ Jangan sentuh aku, botak!" anak itu menampik Damien.

Bukan suaranya yang keras atau tampikan tangannya yang membuat semua orang terdiam. Tapi satu kata setengah menghina itu. _Botak._ Kirk mendelik padanya, dan kelima teman Damien terlalu kaget untuk berkata-kata, lalu pada akhirnya lima orang itu tertawa. Membuat wajah Damien berubah merah, sampai ke kulit kepalanya yang tak berambut.

Kali ini Jungkook sanggup bergerak, karena rasa takutnya jauh lebih besar dari sikap sombongnya. Anak itu mengambil langkah, bermaksud lari. Tapi hanya ada satu pintu dan ia harus melewati Damien yang bertubuh besar itu. Dalam sekali hentak saja, Jungkook sudah terjebak.

Anak itu dibanting ke atas meja tamu hingga berguling ke lantai dan meringkuk kesakitan diantara serpihan kayu patah. Ada suara retakan, dan Jungkook begitu takut hingga berpikir bukan hanya suara retakan meja yang terdengar tadi.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Damien!" Jungkook bisa mendengar Kirk berseru, berusaha melerai.

Damien menariknya lagi untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya ke meja kasir.

"Aku tahu kau laki-laki. Tapi apa kau pernah _dimasuki_ dari belakang, _hm?"_

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah cegukan tangis keluar dari sana. Berat tubuh Damien menimpanya dari belakang, menekannya rekat ke meja tanpa bisa bergerak. Besar tubuh mereka jauh berbeda, jadi melawan dengan fisik bukan lagi pilihannya.

"Wajah cantik dan kelakuan lancang ini, _a faggot aren't you?"_

 _"_ Lepaskan aku... _white trash..."_

Hanya Damien yang begitu marah dengan perlawanan Jungkook. Semua teman-teman yang dibawa pria itu tertawa menikmati, dan mengejek Damien tidak mampu mengendalikan kicauan burung sekecil Jungkook.

Mungkin memang bakatnya sejak dulu, mendatangkan masalah hanya dengan membuka mulut. Mungkin itu juga kutukannya hingga ia tidak bisa mendapatkan orangtua angkat sampai dewasa.

" _I'll fuck you so hard you'll be a woman from now on,"_ pria itu berbisik di tengkuknya, satu tangan berusaha menarik turun celana panjang Jungkook.

Kalau sampai mereka berhasil menelanjanginya disini dan melihat rahasianya...... Tidak _._

Ia akan berakhir disini. Habis _._ Lebur. Jadi kanvas bagi pendosa. Apa yang akan dikatakan Bapa kalau Gereja sampai tahu Jungkook dicabuli oleh para _infidel._ Tidak akan ada sakramen yang bisa mencuci Jungkook dari dosa sebesar ini. Anak itu gemetar, sekalipun bibirnya terus melawan, tubuhnya tidak mampu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan ganggu dia Damien," suara itu datang dari luar, masuk beriringan dengan suara bel pintu. Kedatangan suara itu membuat tekanan di atas tubuh Jungkook sedikit berkurang. Damien melonggarkan cengkramannya, meski belum melepaskan Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak benar-benar bisa melihat orang itu. Terlalu banyak tubuh menutupi. Tapi dengan tinggi dan proporsi badan sebesar itu Jungkook bisa melihat sosok itu bergerak melewati semua orang.

"Ingat peraturan _cartel._ _Not kids._ "

"Aku bukan anak-anak!" Jungkook berseru, lalu terkejut sendiri pada suaranya yang terdengar galak itu. Dan siapapun itu yang baru saja di bentaknya, berdiri mengungguli tinggi semua orang-orang seram ini. Rambutnya panjang sebahu dan janggutnya klimis bertemu dari ujung telinga ke ujung telinga lainnya.

" _Not kid, huh?"_

Damien melepaskan Jungkook sekarang. Anak itu dibuat berlutut dan dikelilingi semua orang.

"T-tiga..." Jungkook tiba-tiba tergagap. Pria itu berjalan, hanya dua langkah sudah sampai di hadapannya, menjulang tinggi dan menunduk menatap Jungkook remeh.

"...t-tiga bulan lagi aku dewasa!"

"Tiga bulan lagi, hmm?" pria itu berlutut, tersenyum, tapi Jungkook merinding melihatnya.

Dengan berlutut saja, pria itu tetap terlihat tiga kali lebih besar dari tubuh Jungkook sendiri.

"Jadi kau mau diperkosa bawahanku? Kau bukan anak-anak, kan?"

Jungkook mengatup mulutnya, hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri demi tidak mengucapkan hal lain yang akan memperburuk situasi ini.

"Siapa namamu, _kid?"_ pria itu mengangkat dagunya, tapi Jungkook bungkam.

 _"_ Jawab Arthur, _kid._ Jawab dia kalau kau masih ingin menggunakan lidahmu."

 _"_ Jadi kau punya urusan dengan Kirk, atau tidak?"

Jungkook menatap pria besar itu, ekspresi seteguh batu.

"Aku punya 45 orang di dalam _cartel_ ku. Kau ingin digilir mereka semua?"

Hidung Jungkook mengerut, hampir saja anak itu kelepasan menyuarakan satu isak tangis. Matanya panas, tapi Jungkook menahan semua buncahan emosinya sekuat tenaga. Kalau ia sampai berakhir diperkosa, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menggigit lidahnya, menolak memberi kepuasan pada para pendosa ini dengan menangis dan memohon diampuni. Perkara apakah tubuhnya sanggup menerima atau tidak, urusan nanti.

Arthur -pria paling besar itu- menatap semua bawahannya satu persatu. Ujung bibirnya agak naik. Mungkin pria itu merasa geli. Ia tahu betul anak di hadapannya kini sudah berada di jurang emosi, tapi mengagumkan baginya remaja itu tetap menolak menitikkan airmata atau bersuara.

"Kau baru saja menyebutnya botak?" pria itu menunjuk Damien, masih berusaha memancing Jungkook untuk bicara. Ia ingin sekali mendengar suara sombong anak ini, suara yang tadi hanya bisa didengarnya sekelebat dari luar toko.

"Kau tahu Damien baru membunuh seseorang minggu lalu?"

Jungkook masih bungkam. Kali ini anak itu memejamkan matanya. Antara menyerah dan menolak menuruti keinginan orang di hadapannya.

"Kupikir kau menarik, _kid._ Ternyata aku buang-buang waktu." Arthur melepaskan dagu anak itu, mulai bosan karena melemparkan terlalu banyak pertanyaan namun tidak dijawab satupun. Kalau saja anak dihadapannya ini tiga tahun lebih tua, Arthur pasti sudah membiarkan Demian memperkosanya disana saat itu juga. Tapi anak ini masih dibawah standar usia legal Amerika, dan sudah jadi undang-undang tidak tertulis diantara Cartel kriminal US untuk tidak membunuh dan memperkosa anak dibawah umur.

"Boleh kubawa pulang dia, Arthur?" Damien berdiri di sisi Jungkook, hanya menunggu izin untuk bisa mengangkat Jungkook.

" _No kids,_ Damien _._ Lempar anak itu keluar." Arthur menatap Kirk, kembali pada tujuan utamanya datang kemari.

.

.

.

.

**Please forgive my typos and miss grammar. Ngetik satu jam cus langsung apdet. Maapkeun. Please comment and remind me if you find any typos or miss-grammar**

**Ini yang aku bayangin jadi Arthur wkwkwk.**

**Arthur b** **ukan nama asli doski.** **_But still howwwwttt as hell._ **

[ **28 Chapter published already in here** ](https://alittlebitsofeverything.org/notes_masterlist/miinalees-masterlist/)


End file.
